The First Love of Edward Cullen
by DeLaChance
Summary: Edward doesn't remember his life before he changed, so who's to say that he couldn't have loved someone else? This is a story of the first love of Edward, during the breakup with Bella, sometime in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I had tried, and failed at living happily, and now I couldn't even track down a single vampire. I heard soft guitar music in the background, and the mixed thoughts of several Brazilians. I could make out a word here, and there: something about love or money. It's funny how the world is categorized into two groups: the lovers and the greedy.

My cell phone, meanwhile, was ringing off the hook. My family had no idea where I was, and kept trying to reach me. It pained me to think how much Esme or Carlisle were worrying, but I couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone. It had been three days, and I haven't moved an inch. I was beyond paralyzed, and if I didn't move soon I fear I never will.

It took almost an hour of concentration, but I managed to stand up out of fetal position. My body felt stiff and achy, but I could manage. I tried to block out all thoughts of…no, I couldn't even think her name the pain was too great. I slowly walked downstairs, and the guitar got louder. It was a small bar on the outskirts of Rio de Janeiro, but crowded now. I wondered dully what time it was.

I took a seat at the bar, and the bartender eyed me skeptically. I was out of place, a pale foreigner, a tourist, ruining the fun for all the locals, or that's what he thought. I could be off; my Portuguese is more than a little rusty.

"Você quer uma bebida?" He asked, while cleaning out a rather dingy glass.

"Não" I replied curtly, and the bartender huffed to the other side of the bar. I didn't know what to do, the false track meant going back to her, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin it. What if she was happy? I was torn with that image, partly happy for her, but a greater part of me wishing she wasn't happy. I shook my head, and tried to concentrate on the music.

It was a lover's lament, how appropriate. It seemed I could never escape, even thousands of miles away. I closed my eyes to listen: _The heart will never sing again…my Raquel will be gone…heart will never sing again_. The guitarist was quite good, really. An elderly man, he was thinking about his daughter, whom he hadn't seen in a while.

Suddenly, my mind went into a sort of flashback, or flash-forward. There was a bright light, and a pair of green eyes, I was running through a forest, I heard laughing, saw a fire, and then…darkness. I opened my eyes again, and in the doorway was a girl, a beautiful girl.

I've never had a vision before, and wasn't about to call Alice to ask. Maybe it was from lack of food, I reasoned. Yet the girl in the doorway, she looked…amazing. My eyes slowly looked her over. She was tall, probably 5"9' with tanned skin. She had dark brown hair, and a bright smile, and…green eyes. She must've been a native, because the bartender recognized her.

"Alexandra! Como é a vida?" He asked, his mood considerably better.

The girl walked over, and sat next to me. She turned to greet the bartender, but paused. Instead, she looked me in the eyes, and gave me a confused look. It lasted but a moment, and she replied quickly, "Não assim bom, como sempre meu amigo. O curso foi mau." (Not so good, like always my friend. Travel has been bad.) Her voice sounded familiar, but her accent was strange, not like the other people in Rio.

She ordered some local drink, and turned to me. Her eyes were scrutinizing me, and I felt guilty almost. "Are you American?" She asked, her accent was still unfamiliar, although I caught a tinge of Caribbean to it.

"Oh, uh…yes. And you?" I asked. I should've known small talk would occur. Everyone in Brazil was talkative, almost to the point of annoyance.

"Belize mostly, but really everywhere, my name is Alexandra by the way. Are you here for Carnival or something?" She seemed friendly enough, but something told me she wanted to know why I was HERE, specifically. This wouldn't be easy to lie myself out of…

"Uh, no, I'm not Christian, not really. I'm just traveling, and I'm Edward, Edward…Smith." I thought up, lying only for the convenience, but she looked at me funny again.

"Hmm, you don't really fit in here, if you know what I mean. You kind of…stand out." She was being polite; I stood out like a sore thumb, being so pale and melancholy. "Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere." I shrugged.

"Not anymore, I say we walk outside, hm?" I was taken aback by her attitude; I was used to intimidating people. She shook off the bartenders drink and stood up.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" I muttered, reluctant to move.

Her voice replied, so low that only I could hear, I was sure of it, "Well I think you and I both deserve to know the truth. You're not really Edward Smith." She looked happy, but her tone was serious. She seemed non-relenting, and I wasn't in the mood to argue all night.

"Alright then, fine." I got up slowly, and together we walked out of the bar, "but for the record, I'm don't think you're Alexandra from Belize anyway."

She smiled devilishly, "That's the point, isn't it?" As we walked out of the bar, and the guitarist strung up a faster song, the lights of Rio straight ahead of us, in the darkness of night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was humid outside, and late

It was humid outside, and late. I had forgotten dates and times weeks ago, or maybe just a week ago. I had been down here searching for Victoria, because my love deserved that. It hurt to think of her, for so long I've been numb, and when I found her I was alive again. Now, knowing how my life could be, it seemed more of a blow, living without her.

Alexandra, for the meanwhile, was walking ahead of me. I was trying to think why she'd want to see me. Because I was good looking? To humans at least, I knew I was considered attractive, but she was so confident, which is odd. Humans seemed to unconsciously fear me, which is probably better for them. If they knew what I was capable of…

"So, do you like Rio?" She asked, she was walking a little faster than me, and she turned to face me. "It's a great place to live, really. I consider it my second home."

I tried to get a grasp on what she was thinking, but all I could get was her thinking of Rio. I followed a few paces behind, and saw that she was heading towards a red Jeep. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"But you didn't answer my question." She huffed, and for the first time I got a small glimpse of her character. Something like Alice, always wanting to have her own way. Maybe she was obsessive?

"Rio is…nice." I hesitated before jumping into the Jeep. I didn't know anything about her, not even her real name. I don't think she could do much to me, but she just seemed so familiar.

Alexandra nodded, and started the car, she hit the accelerator hard and starting driving west. She was driving fast,_ very_ fast. I thought my driving was reasonably well paced, but she was going way past the odometer's 120 mph on her Jeep.

Everything flew by then, the landscape; the lights were far behind us. We were passing a small village, and then driving on a dirt road and…BAM! She braked the car suddenly, and my body flew forward from the inertia. Thankfully I had my seat belt on or I would've broken her windshield.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, annoyed that I actually let this stranger take me somewhere.

"Oh well, the car could use some revving up. I don't think I was over 160." She smiled at me, her white, devilish…toothy…

"WHAT are you?" I asked, it didn't make sense, I knew colored contacts could change eye color of vampires, but she was tan. Not a fake tan, but she drove so quickly. Something didn't match up.

"Oh, well I thought you would guess. I'm just like you. Except I don't look like a vamp for some reason. No glitter in the sun, so red eyes…not that I eat humans, and no scent for that matter. At least I think so, I've never been close enough to a werewolf to ask."

I relaxed a little; maybe she knew Carlisle or someone else. There had to be a reason why she just wanted to abduct me.

"I've been staying in the Amazon for a while now. There are some of us in there, usually veggies, but sometimes…anyway, I go in to Rio when I get bored. I saw you there, and I was amazed. It explains everything so perfectly."

"Everything what?" I asked, glancing at her car, which was now smoking from the engine.

Alexandra shrugged, got a match out, and promptly lit her car on fire. "Hello? You don't remember me at all? I knew memory loss is a factor but was I think insignificant?"

"Your car…" I was about to ask if she was crazy but she interrupted.

"Is on fire, yeah, got that. But you don't remember me!? Edward, this is obscene." Alexandra looked angry, and it was sort of comical to watch. It was kind of like Bella when she looked offended at me.

"Remember what?" I asked, thinking that Alexandra must be one of those crazy vampires I've heard about.

"We were engaged. Obviously not anymore, I figured that out when you died. Then your body went missing, I was almost went crazy looking for it. I searched everywhere, and then that doctor left. I seemed weird at the time, and I saw that he was practicing again, by accident when I traveled to Kenya, I met up with your sister Rosalie and she was talking about your coven, and I was shocked. She said you were in Brazil, which was so ironic because I live here now and then I saw you at the bar, I was trying to find you for three days and there you were. And you really don't remember me?"

She said this all fast, and if I had any doubt she was a vampire, I knew she definitely was one now. The speed of her talking was reaching fast for vampire talk, and looking at her eyes, it hit me.

She wasn't lying.


	3. Chapter 3

And somewhere, in some impossible turn of fate, a somersault of fate, it remembered

And somewhere, in some impossible turn of fate, a somersault of fate, it remembered. My life didn't come flashing back to me, but I knew it wouldn't be like that. Standing there, and hearing that reminder, I saw my past life. It was groggy, and faces were unclear, but I knew it was MY life.

I saw a glimpse of my mother, from what Carlisle told me. She was clearer than the others. I saw her holding my hand as a child, and her crying over a table, her smiling, and then the image changed. Something distant, tall, or maybe because I was young; my father must be this memory. I couldn't make out a face. And then there was Alexandra…or something like it. A girl, walking on the streets of Chicago…and then they stopped.

"Well, that was amusing to watch." Alexandra commented, "it reminded me of The Exorcist meets Madame Cleo."

"Wha-What happened?" I asked, still wishing I could jump back into the past. Never had I known so much, and all in a few seconds. It felt secure, sound, knowing my past. What I was, where I came from. If only for a moment, I was stable again.

"To you? Influenza. To me? I was like this far before you came along. I visited you twice in the ward, only because I didn't trust that doctor. No wonder he thought you were alone. I didn't save you. I wouldn't have wanted to be saved myself, so I could hardly put you in a predicament…I put the ring back on your mother's hand. The next day, you were dead." She said it all so bluntly, as if this wasn't remotely traumatic.

It was too much to take in, but for the meantime, I did completely forget the current love of my life. Me? Proposing? It seemed so queer how you could be in love with someone and not remember a thing. I tried to focus on what Alexandra was thinking…and all I got was short images, a cross, fire, laughing…

"D'you mind?"

"What?" I asked, even more confused. Maybe she was lying…

"Reading my mind. I can tell, and it actually gives me a little headache."

"Oh. That's…"

"Unusual. I'm special that way." She looked confident in her special-ness. Did she have a power? Besides from looking like a vampire…Before I could ask, she went on, and I quickly labeled her as interruptive, "I'm mental too, I just. Humm, I have a tendency to persuade people into what I want to do. Predatory thing, but I can do it to vamps, anyone. I don't know how I know what you're doing. Magic I suppose."

She started walking towards the forest. "What're you doing?" I asked, and she just signed me to follow. I can't believe for the second time, I'm following her, but I guess her 'skill' made sense of the matter, almost.

I could see that the sun was starting to rise, and I would be lounging in the forest all day. How pleasant, I thought to myself, spending all day reliving your most painful memories. What if she wants to start where we stopped off? No, she couldn't love me. She walked away from my death…it couldn't make sense.

"So why did you stop tracking me then?" I asked, if only to make conservation. She'd probably say she got bored or something.

"I was-er, attacked, more or less. I managed to sneak away. I had to be more careful after that." She continued walking through the foliage as if it was just a story, not relevant at all. She didn't seem fazed.

"Why? I mean, why you? Did you do anything, or something?"

She sighed, and I could finally tell this was a sore topic, "I was gifted, I was pretty, I was new. Does the specific matter?" She sounded agitated by this point, and we continued on for a bit.

I just couldn't stop the questions though, "You don't have to answer but, when you changed-"

She looked back at me, and her face looked as if she'd survived a horror movie, her face was grim, almost bracing itself for the sequel. "I was stupid, I was pretty, and I was even more stupid. Spain, 1600's, Inquisition."

She didn't like being one of us, this was clear. But then, who would like it? I did…but, not anymore. That was better for all involved.

We stopped an hour later, walking in silence. Right in front of a large spring, Alexandra sat down on a rock. "By the way, my real name is Angela. When you knew me I went by Carmen, actually. Call me whatever, stupid works."

"Why did the Volturi really attack you?" I blurted out.

"How did I not know you would ask? Of all the things to say…" She looked wistful.

"It's just, I don't trust them either and it would make sense-"I was trying to explain, but she cut me off.

"Truthfully? It is a long story, but they're common in Spain so here you go. My name was Angela, I was the daughter of a wealthy Duke in the Aragon area. I was one of seven children, my mother died shortly after from the plague.

"I was the pretty daughter, the father's favorite. I was a devout Catholic, and during the Inquisition, that was not a bad thing to be. The church was near enough to my home, an hour in a carriage, half an hour on horseback. I lived at the church.

I don't know what I saw exactly. I kept trying to make bets with God…but anyway, one night I stayed at the church late. I normally came home at sundown, but it was dark when I left the building. I knew that it might be dangerous. I had trust in God, like I said, I was foolish.

"I was riding the horse, halfway there, in the middle of my father's large ranch property. Something jumped at me, I was bitten, and I was left." Angela sounded resentful, as if she wanted to meet this attacker.

"But you were a new born, you didn't go crazy?" She must've attacked someone, newborns were risky, dangerous. If she'd attacked her own family…no wonder she was bitter.

"I did. I killed everyone in sight; my family, my father, and my siblings, the priest, too." She sighed, and her eyes looked worn, she lived too much for one lifetime.

"I ran away, and went east with the inquistadores. I managed to control myself, and when I was in Italy I met up with the Volturi. They wanted me to stay with them, I refused, I couldn't live so close to Rome, being reminded of all the sins I committed.

"I went to the new world, which was like exile. I stayed in Brazil, mainly. I found others of our kind in the area, but I always stayed away. I deserved my penance of isolation, but then the Volturi came after me. It was fairly quick, their tracker-"

"Demetri." I spat bitterly, and Angela nodded grimly.

"Tried to kidnap me, drag me off. I killed the one female, and one of the leaders got upset."

"You killed Marius' wife! They said it was in a battle, long ago. Are you insane?" Of course it made sense now, her murder would make the Volturi want to kill her, instead of her joining them.

"I know that now, believe me. They were scared of me after that, that's why they said it was a battle. It was in 1696, so it _was_ long ago. They want to kill me now, and Marius is very bitter. They couldn't track me after that though; I kept to the ocean where they couldn't smell the scent."

Angela bent down and wiped her hands off in the water. "I never found my attacker. I think once, I thought I smelled him somewhere in Morocco."

"And me? Where did I come in all this mess?" I asked, her life was so full of tribulations that it seemed impossible she had time to open her heart again.

"You were the first. But don't feel special or anything, I was pretending to be an immigrant, and I was mugged, you helped me out. You were a newsboy." She laughed, "I think I still have your hat somewhere."


	4. Chapter 4

"What was I like back then

"What was I like back then?" Curiosity had gotten the better of me, I couldn't stop asking questions. This was quite possibly the only person who knew about my life as a human, she was an encyclopedia of my life, and I just had to know.

Angela dangled her foot into the stream, carelessly passing the day. It was day now, as far as I could tell. The green canopy prevented my skin from its diamond like appearance, but it seemed to gleam a little.

"Young, you were one of those idealists who thought they get live the American dream, that everyone was equal, and that everyone was kind. You were also an extreme mamma's boy." She flashed a gleaming smile my way.

"Did you ever meet my mom? I can almost remember her, not my father though." The tall, dark figure was still lurking in the corners of my groggy memories, refusing to show it clearly.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen. She was very protective of you, and stubborn." Angela frowned, "She never did like me much. She worked as a laundress, and you helped out with money, but you were both poor." Angela bit her lip, "I don't know about your father."

It felt good to know; pieces of my past were showing up like a jigsaw puzzle. I thought of my mother more clearly, piecing together what Carlisle and Angela were now saying, and I saw her green eyes, her gaunt face, and her stooping over a large vat of steaming water. I immediately felt guilty, why wasn't I helping her? She was too old to work so hard…but then my mind shifted back to the present.

Angela stood and looked at her watch, "Dorsai is late, again." I heard a buzzing sound behind me, and recognized it to be the sound of a vampire running full speed. A second later, maybe less, a tall woman halted to a stop a few yards in front of me.

"I was hunting." Dorsai shrugged, to excuse her lateness. She was dressed peculiarly in animal skins, what must be jaguar and panther. Her skin was pale, but with a sallow tint to it, and her eyes were a light brown; almost amber color.

"Edward, this is Dorsai, the only vampire I can reasonably call my friend. Now I have to tell you the real reason I found you, see, when we were erm-engaged," Angela swallowed at the word, looking awkward, "I gave something to your mother I probably…no, really shouldn't of. And I didn't want to be assaulted or killed trying to risk getting it back, nor do I know where it could possibly be-so, I really, really, really need your help getting at it."

Dorsai peered at me for a few seconds, "What if he can't remember?" Her accent sounded African almost.

"What do you need?" If this was really why she was here, why didn't she just ask before?

"Let's just say if I don't get it, the Volturi will very quickly be making a return trip to wherever I am, and you could possibly be jeopardized."


End file.
